This invention relates to a disengageable self-locking, pivotal bracket, and more specifically to such a bracket used to pivotally connect at least two members in a self-locking manner.
Connecting two elements to form an elongated device is well known in the art. Generally, a hinge is used to connect two separate elements, so that the elements can be extended to form one elongated device. While easy to construct, most of such prior art brackets are not highly regarded.
Sportfishing nets have long featured a certain type of bracket for the purpose of movably fixing one portion (the net hoop unit) to a second portion (the handle). Usually referred to as a xe2x80x9cyokexe2x80x9d, this specialty bracket is attached to the distal end of the net hoop unit so that it slip fits over the handle, and is releasably engaged at one end of the handle by a xe2x80x9csnap buttonxe2x80x9d type locking fastener.
While useful from the standpoint of enabling the user to slide the xe2x80x9cnetheadxe2x80x9d up the handle in a reciprocal manner for storage purposes, this very sliding action will eventually mar the finish of the handle tube. Further, when it is time to use the net, i.e., land a fish, the fact that this type of bracket is not self-locking requires extra effort on the part of the fisherman just when time is at a premium.
Among known fishing nets, only the Dotline xe2x80x9cQuick Drawxe2x80x9d collapsible net features a net that pivots between a closed position and a self-locking open position for shipping and storage, as opposed to a bracket that slides along the handle. The Dotline product features a pair of hoop shanks that each pivot about their own axis, to both xe2x80x9cswingxe2x80x9d the net open or closed and to actuate a spring-loaded plate and plunger locking mechanism.
One characteristic that the above devices and brackets have in common is that they generally require two hands to extend or unfold the elements and lock the bracket in place. For example, when using the disengageable lockable bracket, the user must hold the bracket in one hand, manipulate the engaging device with the other hand so that it is in the disengaged position, unfold or extend the elements, while at the same time maintaining the engaging device in the disengaged position, then release the engaging device, forming the elongated element. In addition, prior art sliding disengagable brackets are known to score and otherwise damage the finish of the extending elements.
A need exists in the art for a simple disengageable pivotal bracket device that can be used to replace existing bracket devices. A bracket device, particularly a bracket device joining at least two members and is self-locking, is preferable. It would also be beneficial to the user not to have to manipulate the bracket to lock it, or any of the elements, in position. Rather, the user should only have to manipulate the device to disengage the locking element so that it can be closed. The device also should be simple, inexpensive, and easy to make and use.
The present invention is a simple disengageable self-locking, foldable, pivotal bracket device. This bracket device, particularly when used with at least two members, provides a self-locking foldable, pivotal system that does not require the user to manipulate the bracket to lock it, or any of the elements, in position. The user need only flick or snap the device, similar to casting in fly fishing, to open the elongated device and lock the bracket in place. The bracket need only be manually manipulated by the user to disengage the locking element of the bracket device so that the extended element can be closed. This device is simple, inexpensive, and easy to make and use.
More specifically, the present device includes a self-locking connecting device with a body member having a first portion and a second portion, at least one connecting element and at least one locking connector element defined in the body member for locking the device in a first (extended) position. The at least one locking connector element comprises at least one aperture, preferably having a concavity portion in proximity thereto, formed in the body member, preferably in an extended portion.
It is further contemplated that the device include a slot and at least one concave engaging portion defined in the body member at the second portion in proximity to the slot. Other elements are also contemplated, including at least one pivot aperture, at least one connecting aperture and at least one securing aperture all formed in the body member.
In another embodiment, the present invention includes the lockable device similar to that described above. This embodiment further includes a first and second member pivotally connected to the device. It is contemplated that the first member is a handle, while the second member comprises any suitable device such as a catch device, a net assembly, a grasping device or a lower support member.